This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Positive drive or friction drive, endless rubber tracks such as those used on agricultural or industrial vehicles typically have wheel paths on the inner side of the tracks, which are in contact with various wheels included in a track assembly. For rubber track applications with high loads, the wheel path areas of the track have high loads exerted thereon by the supporting roller wheels. These high vertical loads create dangerously high compressive loads on the tracks internal components as well as high stress loads as the roller wheels roll along the wheel path, during the movement of the track. In some cases, this contact can cause premature wearing of the wheels, wheel path areas of the track, which can be severe, depending upon various vehicle design features and application use. Such high forces on the wheels and wheel path areas, can lead to delamination of rubber from reinforcing members within the endless track, which then may result in separation of reinforcing members from the carcass, ultimately rendering the track useless. The same can be the case for conveyor belts.
Thus, belts, such as track belts or conveyor belts, having wheel path areas which have more resistance to separation of main cables from rubber portions is desired, such need met at least in part by embodiments according to this disclosure.